


Angst/Fluff Drabble Collection

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cats, Cooking, Dogs, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Infidelity, M/M, Pining, Showers, Substance Abuse, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: I'm writing fluff/angst quote prompts on Tumblr and housing the drabbles here. Tags and pairings will be updated as I write more prompts. Pairing and quote will be labeled as the chapter name.





	1. Viktor/Yuri "No one is perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor/Yuri "No one is perfect."

The first time they kiss, Yuri is 15 and Viktor is drunk.

It’s an early morning at the rink in St. Petersburg and Yuri wants to show Viktor his new toe loop combination. Yuri knows it’s stupid; that Viktor will never be impressed by him, a less talented version of himself, but that will never stop Yuri from trying.

Once he lands his jump, Viktor begins cheering loudly. This is unusual for Viktor, so Yuri skates closer to Viktor. He can smell the vodka from over a meter away.

“Viktor, it’s fucking six in the morning.”

Viktor skates forward and places his hand on Yuri, skating around him in circles and lets his hand drag along Yuri’s torso and back. “So? No one is perfect.”

Yuri likes the way Viktor’s hands feel on his body, but he narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “So you’re a fucking mess and Yakov will be here soon.”

Viktor envelops Yuri in his arms and kisses him. Hard.

This is everything Yuri has ever wanted; from the moment he first saw Viktor skate until now. He opens his mouth to allow Viktor’s tongue access inside, and for a moment, it’s just the two of them and nothing else. Yuri moans as Viktor deepens the kiss and presses his knee between Yuri’s legs. He tastes strongly of vodka, but Yuri’s been drinking that shit since he was a child. He begins to feel dizzy and knows that instead of vodka, he’s drunk on Viktor.

Yuri is clinging to Viktor for dear life, desperate for this to go on forever.

But it doesn’t. They hear the door open near the entrance to the building and Viktor pulls away. He doesn’t look at Yuri but instead begins practicing his free skate routine as though nothing has happened.

Yuri follows suit as he watches Yakov and Mila enter the room. He stumbles on a turn, but that’s okay.

Nobody’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a fluff/angst prompt!](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/post/162981404720/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2)


	2. Viktor/Yuri "I brought you dinner"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor/Yuri "I brought you dinner."

Yuri had trained to the point of exhaustion. It was stupid, he knew that, but if he wanted to beat Kenjiro at Worlds, he had to train harder. He just had to.

He was 22 and had long been the man to beat on the ice. Yuri had been the first skater to land a quadruple axel in a competition at age 18. He had been on top of the world for so long he had forgotten what it was like to lose.

Yuri hated losing.

Despite being tired, he practiced his transition from butterfly jump to a backspin. His calves burned and his feet stung as he moved, but he continued.

He skated for a bit more until he started feeling his leg cramping up and finally decided to call it quits. Yuri skated to the edge and put on his skate guards as he exited the rink.

He took a long, hot shower, massaging his tender muscles in the steam.

The locker room door opened. “Yuri? I brought you dinner.”

Yuri glanced up and saw Viktor. “Hey.”

Viktor walked toward the showers and placed the Burger King bag on the bench. Yuri smiled. Viktor knew Yuri loved greasy burgers after a hard day of training. He generally didn’t indulge Yuri’s cravings, but perhaps Viktor knew how tired he was.

He watched as Viktor looked him up and down. Yuri was no longer the short, brash fifteen year old he once had been. No, now he was taller than Viktor and his temper had died down significantly once he and Viktor got together.

Yuri winked at Viktor once he realized he had been staring, and Viktor turned pink.

“You have bruises on your legs.”

He shrugged. “I fell a couple times. No big deal, Vitya.”

“I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Yuri’s heart swelled at the words and he smiled. “How about you come join me and rub my sore muscles?”

“But your dinner-”

Yuri palmed his prick slowly and Viktor’s eyes widened. “Dinner can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a fluff/angst prompt!](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/post/162981404720/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2)


	3. Yuri/JJ "I think I'm in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri/JJ "I think I'm in trouble."

It’s been a year and Yuri still can’t skate. He had torn his ACL during Nationals and undergone surgery shortly after. The injury still hasn’t healed, but doctors claim it’s just taking a little longer than usual.

Physical therapy has kept him limber, but he still longs to be back on the ice, performing his quads and spins. He forces himself to go to every one of JJ’s shows, even though it’s killing him to not get to be out on the ice. He feels like an outsider with his friends, because they are all out on the ice and at some point they have to part ways so they can keep training and he has to go home.

He experiments with different dosages and frequencies of his oxycodone. It helps him shut off the emotions of not being able to compete. If he didn’t, the pain, the desperation, the loneliness would consume him.

One morning he takes too much.

JJ walks into the bathroom to find him vomiting into the toilet, clutching the seat so hard his knuckles turn white.

“Yuri!”

He groans and retches again, clutching his stomach as he empties the last of his stomach contents.

“I think I’m in trouble.”

JJ drops to his knees and holds onto Yuri as he begins to sob, all of the frustration finally bubbling to the surface. JJ says nothing; he just strokes Yuri’s hair as he cries.

That’s the best part about JJ. He’s always supported Yuri no matter what, no questions asked. He moved to St. Petersburg to be with Yuri without hardly a second thought and took time off from competing to be there for Yuri after his surgery.

Eventually, Yuri stops crying and just focuses on being held by the man he loves. JJ is warm and soft and everything that is right with the world. He whispers words of support, comfort, and love as Yuri leans against him, feeling more relaxed than he has in months.

He needs to stop feeling sorry for himself. He needs to get help. He can’t do this alone.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a fluff/angst prompt!](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/post/162981404720/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2)


	4. Viktor/Chris "You always did find a way to surprise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor/Chris "You always did find a way to surprise me."

Chris sighed and rolled over on his bed. He picked up his phone and checked the time. Again. He was getting tired of Viktor always being late.

Still, he supposed this wasn’t anything new. Viktor had never been on time to anything in his life if Yakov wasn’t dragging him by the scruff of his neck anywhere. Either way, it still sucked that Viktor was over forty five minutes late.

Making a decision, he stood and checked his hair in the mirror, straightening his shirt. He would just go to the club by himself. If Viktor wanted to join him, he could.

He pulled out his bike from the rack and rolled down the street to the club. He hadn’t planned on getting wasted, so he would probably be safe riding home.

Chris locked up his bike and walked toward the line of excited club patrons.

“Are you Christophe Giacometti?”

Chris looked up, surprised to hear his name, and saw the bouncer waving him in. “Yeah?”

“My list says you’re in VIP room one.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Go on through.”

He flashed the bouncer a smile and stepped through the doors, immediately feeling the thumpa thumpa of the bass all the way down to his bones. Strobe and laser lights flashed throughout the multi level club, bathing the dancers in multicolored light. Men grinded on each other on the dance floor, others chatting men up along the bar. Chris loved it here.

The VIP rooms were on the top floor, so he ascended the stairs quickly, wondering how he managed to secure a nice room like this.

“Surprise, Chris!”

There stood Viktor, wearing a pair of impossibly tight jeans and a black tshirt. The table had a bottle of champagne and two chocolate cupcakes on top of it. Chris laughed. “What is all of this?”

Viktor ran over to Chris and pulled him down to the couch. “I’m surprised it took you this long to get fed up and come over here.”

“You were late on purpose.”

Viktor winked. “Maybe.”

Chris looked around. “You always did find a way to surprise me.”

They kissed, and as they pulled apart, Viktor pressed his lips to Chris’s ear. “Happy anniversary, Christophe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a fluff/angst prompt!](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/post/162981404720/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2)


	5. Viktor/Yuri "You deserve better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor/Yuri "You deserve better."

“You’re still wearing that stupid ring?”

Viktor plays with the gold ring on his finger and looks at Yuri. “Of course.”

Yuri storms up to Viktor and grabs his wrist. He examines it. The cheap gold barely reflects light. “He must not really love you if he got you something that cheap.”

“Yuri, we’ve been through this.”

“Clearly not enough times.” Yuri steps closer to Viktor. “How can second place make you so proud? I got first. Shouldn’t you be proud of me?”

Viktor rubs Yuri’s shoulder with his thumb. “Who says I’m not?”

Yuri shoves Viktor. Hard. So hard, he stumbles back, and catches himself on a chair before he can fall.

“If you were, you’d be with me and not him.”

“Yura - that’s not how this works.”

Yuri feels his eyes welling up and he knows he’s acting like an idiot, but he can’t stop himself. “You had to choose and you chose him. How do you think that makes me feel?”

Viktor beckons Yuri over and Yuri can’t help but walk toward him. He can never help himself. “I love him, Yura.”

And that’s the problem, isn’t it? Yuri has never been enough for Viktor, just some annoying teenaged pain in his ass who skates like a god. It’s taken years for him to gather the courage to do something about his feelings, and now, he feels his nerves creeping into his gut again.

He closes his eyes and squashes the butterflies in his stomach. He can’t let fear get the best of him.

Yuri straddles Viktor, pressing his chest flush against Viktor’s. He hears Viktor inhale sharply, and Yuri knows he isn’t quite as taken with Katsudon as he claims he is.

“You deserve better, Viktor. I can be better, for you.”

“Yuri, we shouldn’t.”

He scoffs and presses a kiss to Viktor’s neck. “If you want me to stop, just say the word.”

Viktor’s silence is deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a fluff/angst prompt!](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/post/162981404720/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2)


	6. Yuri&Potya "I'm not leaving"

Potya rubbed against Yuri's ankle as he checked his email on his phone. Yuri had noticed Potya had been particularly needy that morning, so he picked him up and cradled him like baby.

Potya purred, rubbing the side of his face against Yuri's fingers. Yuri scratched his chin and put him back down.

Yuri's phone beeped again and he grinned at the photo of Otabek sitting on his motorcycle outside of Yuri's apartment. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Mrow?"

He looked at Potya, who had jumped off the bed and ran in front of the door.

"Potya, I have to go. Otabek is outside."

The cat sat in front of the door, looking extremely belligerent.

Yuri felt bad that he had spent so much time away from Potya. Between the skate season and spending time with Otabek, he was with the cat sitter more often than he was with Yuri.

He tried to reason with Potya. "He's waiting."

Potya gave Yuri a look that clearly said, "I'm waiting, too."

Yuri sat on the floor and Potya approached him, rubbing his side on Yuri's leg. He looked up at Yuri with his sweet, squashed little face and Yuri gave in. "Okay, dummy. Maybe Otabek can come up here today."

He typed out a quick text message to Otabek, who seemed quite willing to stay in with Yuri that night. Potya curled up on Yuri's lap, purring contentedly.

"I'm not leaving."


	7. Otabek/Yuri "You think this is easy for me?"

"Beka."

"I can't do this anymore."

Yuri chases Otabek down the hallway in their apartment. "You don't mean that."

"I do." Otabek narrows his eyes and begins gathering some of his things.

Yuri feels a lump in the back of his throat and tries to swallow it. He can't cry about this. "We can still make this work."

"Who the fuck are you kidding, Yuri? You've been fucking everyone but me the past month. What kind of message do you think that sends?"

Yuri slumps, feeling more than just a little guilty. "I didn't think you cared."

"Of course I fucking care, Yuri! You think this is easy for me? I moved here from Almaty! I left my family and my friends; I left my coach just to be with you!"

He tries to grab a hold of Otabek, to pull him back in, to show him just how much Yuri loves him, but he isn't fast enough.

Otabek turns to Yuri as he opens the door. "I'll have someone come pick up the rest of my things tomorrow."

"Beka - please - I need you."

Otabek glares at Yuri. "No, you don't."

With that, he slams the door behind him.


	8. Otabek/Yuri (fluffy pet drabble)

Potya may have been a cat, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew that his dad, perfect in every way, had a huge crush on the handsome man with a motorcycle.

Yet Otabek didn't seem to pick up on all of the hints Yuri was dropping. Yuri constantly asked Otabek to come over. They'd play video games, order takeout, even nap together on the couch. But every night ended the same. Otabek would stand up and say goodnight, then leave, with Potya left to comfort an abandoned Yuri.

He normally wouldn't complain about getting undivided attention from his dad, especially when he got chin scratches, but it seemed to make him sad. Potya hated seeing Yuri sad.

This was why Potya had to formulate a plan to get Otabek Altin to stay the night.

The opportunity arose a week later, when Otabek and Yuri were demolishing a family-sized order of Chinese food. Potya jumped up on the table and glared at Yuri.

"Puma Tiger Scorpion, you know you are not allowed on the table."

Potya hated being scolded, but showed no remorse for his actions. He turned to Otabek, who was smiling at the exchange, and knocked the entire container of general tso chicken into his lap.

"Shit! Dammit, Potya!"

Yuri picked up Potya and tossed him to the ground. Potya landed gracefully and started licking the sauce that had spilled on the floor.

Otabek tried to put some of the remaining food on him back into the container. "It's all over my clothes."

Yuri retrieved a wet rag and tried to wipe down Otabek's shirt. Otabek cleared his throat, and Yuri seemed to realize what he was doing. "Right. Here, you can do it."

Potya smugly ate a piece of chicken as the two boys blushed.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

Yuri shrugged. "Would you fit into any of my clothing?"

"It might be a little tight, but I could make do until I leave. Unless I should leave now."

" _No!_ I mean, I'll find some of my baggier clothes."

Yuri turned to his bedroom to go find clothes and Otabek continued wiping at his shirt. Eventually, he pulled his shirt off and touched his washboard abs. Even Potya had to be impressed with what was under that shirt.

"Shit, I'm covered in sauce."

"Beka, I found-"

Yuri stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a shirtless Otabek standing at the table, wiping his chest with a wet towel. Potya cackled to himself. This couldn't be going more smoothly.

Otabek stopped cleaning himself and looked at Yuri, who was gaping back at him. "Um."

"God dammit, Otabek, will you just fucking kiss me already?"

There. Potya watched as Otabek closed the distance between him and Yuri in a flash. Otabek cupped Yuri's face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. It quickly grew heated; Otabek pressed Yuri against the wall and his dad ran his hands all along Otabek's naked back.

Potya stopped watching and went back to eating the chicken on the floor.

"You're sticky."

"I suppose that means I'll have to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Yuri grasped Otabek's hand and led him to the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind them.

Potya couldn't have been more pleased.


	9. Otabek/Yuri/JJ "you made your choice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otapliroy: "you made your choice"

"It's him again."

The ring reserved for FaceTime continued, blaring its beeps as Otabek and Yuri stared at JJ's face on the screen.

"I don't want to talk to that asshole, let alone see him."

Otabek's face softened. "That's not true."

Yuri closed his eyes and watched as his phone screen lit up indicating he had a missed call. "I don't know if I can hear his voice again. Not yet."

The next thing they knew, Otabek's phone began to ring. Yuri shook his head, but Otabek waved him off, answering the phone. "JJ?"

"Beka, Yuri isn't answering his phone. Is something wrong?"

Yuri felt a flash of fury hit him and he grabbed the phone out of Otabek's hands. "Is something wrong? You left us for that tramp!"

"Put me on FaceTime. Please."

Against his better judgement, Yuri hit the button and JJ's face appeared on Otabek's phone screen.

He looked good. Fuck, he looked hot. He was laying in bed, hair freshly washed and still wet and uncombed. The moment he laid eyes on Otabek and Yuri, his eyes brightened. Yuri felt a pang of despair at his expression.

Yuri tried to turn his sadness into anger. "What do you want?"

"I miss you."

Otabek snorted. "Are you ready to leave Isabella for us?"

JJ frowned and bit his lip. "You know I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Yuri, I have sponsors. There are morality clauses. I can't be seen dating two men."

"Why are you calling us, then?" Otabek's voice was low and heated.

"Couldn't we figure out some sort of arrangement?"

Yuri held the phone up to his face. "We loved you, JJ. We wanted you to be with us, but you made your choice the moment you got married. Don't start bringing all of this up now that you realize you want dick instead of pussy."

Otabek took the phone as well. "You know our conditions, JJ. Don't call either of us again."

He pressed the end call button with more force than necessary and tossed the phone to the bed. Yuri leaned into Otabek and they wrapped their arms around each other.

With just the two of them, something was always missing.


	10. Viktor/Yuri "We are absolutely in no way dating"

Yuri released Viktor's cock from his mouth and swallowed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve to clean off the rest.

Viktor was still breathless, but he stroked Yuri's hair, letting it run between his fingers.

He moved away from Viktor's hands and took a sip from his water bottle, trying to wash the salty taste of come out of his mouth. "You don't have to cuddle with me like some girl."

Viktor scooted forward. "Not like some girl. Like someone who likes touching you."

"This is just sex. That's all. We are absolutely in no way dating."

"Of course."

Viktor pressed his lips to Yuri's, far more gentle than the first kiss that had led to the blowjob. Yuri couldn't help but melt into it. Viktor's lips were so soft, his body so warm and comforting.

Yuri let himself fall back as Viktor kissed him more deeply, savoring the feeling of their hands laced together. Viktor unbuttoned Yuri's pants and pulled down the zipper, grasping his cock through his boxers.

Yuri moaned, thrusting up as Viktor pumped him more quickly.

"Fuck me."

Viktor kissed him again, then spoke against Yuri's lips. "Where would the fun be in that, Yura?"

His hand sped up more, Viktor's thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock.

Yuri was practically breathless, but he managed to find his voice. "The part where you fuck me."

Viktor pressed a kiss on the nape of Yuri's neck and traced it with his tongue. Yuri let out a choked sob, wanting desperately to come.

"Yura, the build up is the best part. I haven't fucked you yet because you're not ready. You're so focused on the finish you've forgotten what the journey can be like. Close your eyes. Just enjoy yourself."

He was frustrating as hell, but Yuri closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Viktor's hands on his dick, pumping him up and down, pausing to twist every once in a while. It did feel amazing, the sensation of friction it created.

Viktor had always been there for him, ever since he was little. He had gone from idol, to mentor, to rival, to coach, and perhaps now, friend.

Friends didn't fuck around. Not like this. The only person he had ever done anything like this with was Otabek, and they had been boyfriends.

Viktor wasn't his boyfriend. He couldn't be. Viktor was too old for him. No, they were just messing around. That was all.

That was all he could let himself hope for.

Viktor captured his lips in another kiss and Yuri came, grabbing Viktor's hair and moaning into his mouth.

Once he finished, he dropped his head back, panting. Viktor traced Yuri's cheek with his finger.

"You're so beautiful."

He fought his hardest not to smile. Viktor looked so peaceful, so content to be with him. Was that what Yuri looked like too?

"We're still not dating."

Viktor laughed. "Oh, Yuri. We're far past dating, don't you think?"

Yuri couldn't come up with an answer.


	11. Viktor/Yuuri "I need you"

It had been an awful day. Viktor had spent three hours practicing his routine and he continued to over-rotate a triple axel double toe loop combination, no matter how hard he tried not to. Yakov had yelled at him for working his aging body too hard, and Yurio seemed to be motivated by Viktor's shortcomings, landing all of his jumps perfectly.

He had never had to try so hard to achieve so little before.

Yakov told him to end training early, to rest up and recover. Viktor left the rink, but didn't go home. Instead, he ran laps around the park, trying desperately to get his body to cooperate.

Viktor knew returning to skating was going to be difficult. He had maintained his fitness while coaching Yuuri, but had lost some of the edge. Yakov didn't seem too concerned, but he also had medal winners in Yurio and Mila now.

It made Viktor feel worthless.

He stepped into his and Yuuri's apartment, slinking into the bathroom for a shower. He wanted to wash the day away.

As he blasted the water on its hottest setting onto his back, he heard the door click open. Viktor kept his eyes closed, breathing in the steam, helping to erase his frustration.

Viktor felt a pair of arms wrap around him, fingers curling against his hips. He let out a sigh of contentment and leaned into his husband.

"I need you."

Yuuri's words were simple, but Viktor felt all of his anger dissipate. "You heard about what happened?"

He kissed the fleshy skin between Viktor's shoulder and neck. "Yakov called me after you left."

"It's not that big a deal."

"No, it isn't." Yuuri turned Viktor around and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "So why are we talking about it?"

Viktor smiled. "Yuuuu-ri."

Yuuri turned the tap a little cooler. "I don't think we'll have any trouble keeping things steamy in here."


	12. Otayuri - Otabek surprises Yuri with a puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically not from the quote list but the prompt was "Otayuri fluff where Otabek brings home a puppy without yuri knowing would be interesting lol"

Otabek had spent a month on this surprise and there was a chance it could go up in flames. Sure, Yuri had always said he was a cat person, but he loved Makkachin, didn't he? Yuri would love this golden doodle puppy just as much as he loved Potya.

Okay, maybe slightly less. Yuri's love for that cat was more than his love for Otabek.

He carried the puppy into their apartment, and the dog immediately curled up in the middle of the floor and fell asleep. Otabek was grateful that the puppy was more like a cat than a dog.

Otabek watched the puppy briefly to make sure he wasn't going to destroy the living room, and let out a sigh of relief. This could actually work.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cooking dinner. Yuri loved smoked salmon, so Otabek tried his best to prepare the dish. He had been cooking for his younger siblings for years, but he didn't have a lot of experience with salmon.

He wondered what Yuri would want to name the dog. If Potya was any indication, it would be epic, like Lightning Fire Devil or something.

Just as he was putting the finishing touch on the sauteed vegetables, Otabek heard a crash behind him.

The puppy had woken up and knocked over Yuri's trophy case. Otabek was glad the puppy hadn't been hurt and that none of the trophies had been damaged, but the shelf had crashed to the floor and snapped in two.

"Shit."

Potya came skittering out, hissing at Otabek as she assessed the damage to her home.

"Don't look at me like that, Potya. That was your new friend, not me."

Potya sized up the new addition to her house, sniffed him, then walked away, tail in the air.

"God, I'm talking to a cat."

Otabek pushed the shelf back up against the wall and pushed the broken part out of the way. He did his best to restore the trophies and medals the best he could, but Otabek was sure they were now out of order.

The door opened and shut behind him. "Hey Beka, something smells g- what the fuck?"

Otabek turned around and saw Yuri staring at him as he was adjusting the trophies. He couldn't blame it on the dog. That would lead to a terrible first impression. "Um, I knocked it over. I was - uh - playing soccer."

Yuri narrowed his eyes at him. "You were playing soccer. Inside our apartment."

"Yes."

Otabek lifted his chin and met Yuri's eyes and refused to break contact. If Otabek lost the staring game, he was done for. He'd have to confess.

Just as Yuri was about to look away and leave Otabek victorious, there was a loud noise as Potya chased the puppy through the living room. The dog yipped and rolled onto his back at Yuri's feet.

At Yuri's shocked expression, Otabek gave him a wide smile. "I made salmon, and this is our new puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a fluff/angst prompt!](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/post/162981404720/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2)


End file.
